Midnight Snow
by shyxsakura
Summary: A story about how fate took place in Honda Tohru and Sohma Yuki's life, and how they reacted to it. Yukiru r


               Midnight Snow

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto ( ashyboylova@yahoo.com )

Authors notes: konnichiwa minna-san! Sakura desu~* here is a Christmas fic on Honda Tohru and Sohma Yuki! The last part of this story, is from my other fic: moonlit shadows. After I finished this, I just couldn't resist and put it in since it matched so well! Read and review minna-san~

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket!!

-              -               -               -

               I forced a polite smile to grace my features as a wandering passerby graciously dropped a few coins into my empty cup. Looking up into the young lady's eyes with a slight tilt of my fragile head, I muttered an incoherent arigato, which resulted in turning her pale cheeks into a now rosy red. 

It was weird how my smiles and bows always seemed to get a reaction similar to the one I had just received, when I, a mere begger, am the one doing it. 

               It was always unexpected and surprising to get this kind of reaction that it even leaves me in a state of surprise and wonder. It wasn't as if I was ashamed of my own looks, I am quiet proud of them actually, but it's always weird to see someone who's living a better life than yours turn a light shade of pink when a person, in my rank and standards, is just showing their apprecitaion for their help. 

               Coughing from the cold, a shiver overcame me as pure, white snow fell like pink sakura blossoms onto the solid pavement and onto my unshielded figure. The cold was finally getting to me, this winter season, and I couldn't help but dislike it. Of course, disliking it would mean several things. For one, it would mean disliking the cold. The other would be disliking the snow, my own identity and name. 

" Daijobuu desu ka?" 

Snapping out of my usual thoughts and wonders, I looked up into a pair of clear, ocean blue eyes. The worry and concern of my health was evident on the young girls pale face as she bent down and touched my forehead. " Oh no! You're burning up! You should've told me that you were sick!"

               Surprised again by her ways and choice of words, my own God-given mouth seemed to close shut to prevent my speaking. 

After a few seconds of silence, soft melodies of someones laugh interrupted my second session of wonder.

" Ah, gomen nasai." she managed to mutter out after a series of breaths. " I mean, well, I understand why you didn't tell me, an anonymous stranger off the streets."

Giving herself a small knock on the head, she smiled. " Watashi wa Honda Tohru desu! Anata wa . ."

               " Watashi wa Sohma Yuki desu." I whispered into the cold, my eyes refusing to meet a strong gaze such as hers -- one full of worry and concern of another, one full of hope, love, and passion . . one that I have never witnessed before.

               " Aaah, Sohma-san," She cried happily, her voice truly leaving a mark in my heart. A shaky hand was then brought before my eyes as another smile replaced the current one." It's a pleasure to meet you!" 

               I was quick to respond to her bait as well as shaking her warm hand. " Iie, the pleasure is all mine Honda-san." As those last words left my mouth, the feeling of cold air entering my throat and into my system, which strongly forbids anything of the cold made me fall into another fit of coughs.

               " Sohma-san! Sohma-san! Daijobuu desu ka? Sohma-san!"

               I soon felt a series of pats on my back and my coughs worstened. I felt my heart slow down ; I heard my breaths turn silent -- even more so then usual. 

" Sohma-san! Sohma-san!!"

-              -               -               -

               " Iie!" Seven year old, Sohma Kasumi cried out to her father, tears streamed down her healthy cheeks. " Don't tell me that he died! He can't die! He just can't!"

A man with an aura of mystery, and hair and eyes the color of sparkling lavender with skin the color of white snow smiled at his raven haired daughter. " Kasumi-chan, if he had died, then I don't know how a girl named Sohma Kasumi was born, don't you think?"

               Kasumi blushed a pale shade of red, or pink if you may call it, as her father kindly corrected her last remark and she forced an embarrassed giggle to fill the room. " Oh yeah . . I forgot."

Sohma Yuki watched with amusement as a sheepish smile appeared on her face. " Onegai, I want to hear the rest of the story Otou-san."

               Choosing to remain silent, Yuki shook his weak head, allowing his lavendar hair to follow behind his movements. " It's time to sleep, Kasumi-chan. I'll finish it tomorrow night."

               " You promise?" she asked innocently, just as her mother used to do.

He smiled reassuringly to his tiny daughter. " I promise. Now hurry along and go to sleep. Santa doesn't give presents to little boys and girls who don't sleep at night."

Giving a small cry, Kasumi kissed her father, who was currently sitting infront of the Christmas tree, goodnight before setting off into her room. " Oyasumi Otou-san." 

" Oyasumi, Kasumi." he whispered into the fire. " Sweet dreams."

-              -               -               -

I awoke to the warmth of what would seem to be, a nearby blazing fire, in a room I do not recall entering.

The bed in which I was currently resting on, was covered with pink blankets and pillows and had the scent of roses and lilies, a very sweet combination of two of my favorite flowers. 

Sitting up, I was greeted by the soft snores of the stranger I had just met at the streets, quite mysterious that I would somehow enter her house when I had just met her for the first time in my life. 

Fate truly had a weird way of getting things to work. 

An innocent and naive girl like herself is just the type of person that the society of today 

would either love and adore or hate and abuse.

I for one, would never abuse an angel like herself -- hurting an angel too pure, 

too innocent would only damage my heart. 

Already I know that one little word of hatred or deceit would shatter her fragile heart to pieces, and I would hate to hear that terrible sound.

I guess you might be wondering how I, Sohma Yuki, already know the concept 

of loving and caring for another, well in this case, a person of the opposite sex.

Well, I too once loved and cared for another.

I too had a life before begging on the streets. It may  not seem like it, but I do know how it feels to love.

Her name, I will not tell, but to give you a hint, 

she had the cleared ocean blue eyes I have ever seen until now.

This Honda Tohru is a lot like my first love, very similar indeed.

Staring at her tiny figure resting on the foot of the bed, I brushed a strand of the chocolate brown hair.

I could stay like this forever.

I want to be like this forever.

" Ah, Sohma-san!" 

Smiling at her, I whispered softly words of gratitude and thanks.

Of course, she ended up a crimson red when I finished.

" Sohma-san, it's nothing. Really!" She replied. " It's really nothing."

" To you, it may seem like nothing but to me, it's the world. Arigato Honda-san." 

Brushing the strand of hair that was still held by my hand, I brought it to my face and gave a quick kiss.

" You are my princess, and I your servant. I'll do my best to serve you."

" Iie, Sohma-san." she said, her eyes refusing to meet mine.

Taken back by her words of refusal, rejection entered my heart.

She does not love me.

" You, you are my prince." she whispered, her lips turning into a small smile. 

" You are my prince, Yuki . . kun . . "  

-           -            -            -

               Sohma Yuki turned to the window, his eyes watching in silent awe as the white snow fell upon the ground as graceful and beautiful as a ballerina . . . flawless. His lips, which were refusing to turn into his usual charming smile, turned into a smile of sweet remembrance and love. 

" It's been eight years since I met you, and still I can't stop thinking of you and wishing you were still here."

Tears filled his eyes, " Honda-san, I know that you're watching over me from the heavens above but always know of my love for you. You are the one who saved me from the cold, and gave me shelter and food. You were the one to love me and care for me as a lover does for their love. You-You are my moon, stars, and sun. You are my love, aishiteru."

-              -               -               -

" Will you marry me?" 

The words left my mouth without my usual pondering and consent and for once in my life, 

I was happy it did.

If I had even thought about asking her today, a month after I had met her, it would have killed me, but now, now I don't have to worry about that. It's already over, finished.

" Yuki-kun, it's hasn't even been two months yet. How do I know you won't leave me, hurt and broken?"

Her eyes seemed to betray her strong and determined voice as they filled with unwanted tears.

" I know for sure, I believe in myself and in my heart." I replied, the same determination in my voice.

She stuttered over her words. " How can I trust you?"

I gave her a reasurring smile. " Trust me, Tohru-chan. Ai-Aishiteru."

" Yu-Yuki-kun."

" Onegai, Tohru-chan. I don't know what I'll do without you." I pleaded. " Tohru-chan, I need to know how you feel about me. I want to know!"

" I will." she spoke softly. " Aishiteru Yuki-kun! Aishiteru!"

-              -               -               -

_" Honda-san," the soft whisper of Sohma Yuki entered the young girl's ears, " Isn't the moon pretty _

_tonight?"_

_" Hai," the chocolate, brown haired girl replied with a smile, " It's very pretty."_

_Yuki gazed into her never ending ocean, blue eyes, before speaking, " You're.. You're  pretty too." _

_" So-Sohma-kun!"_

_-              -               -               -_

_" Yuki-kun, daijobuu desu ka?" the fairy-like voice of Honda Tohru asked, her worry for him evident._

_He refused to meet her eyes, afraid that he would be locked into her gaze once again, " Don't worry about me, Honda-san, I bet you have a lot more things to worry about." _

_She giggled lightly, a pinkish tint appearing on her usual pale cheeks, " You're the one and only person  I care about right now, Yuki-kun."_

_" Honda-san . . "_

_-              -               -               -_

_" Honda-san, watch out!"_

_Two strong hands reached out and blocked the impact of the fall, instead, taking the place of the victom._

_" Yuki-kun!"_

_A pair of vilote eyes met ocean blue, " Daijobuu desu ka?"_

_-              -               -               -_

_" Yuki-kun."_

_" Nani?"_

_" Aishiteru, Yuki-kun." a slight pause, " Yuki-kun, aishiteru, itsumor."_

_-              -               -               -_

_" Honda-san?"_

_" H-Hai?"_

_" Aishiteru, Tohru-chan."_

-              -               -               -

**. . Owari . . **


End file.
